


Say, how do you feel about me?

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Admitting, Barry doesn't know what he feels, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short Story, admitting feelings, they are locked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: Where Barry and Snart find themselves tricked by a Meta, and now have to play by his rules to be walking free again. And that means admitting some things.





	Say, how do you feel about me?

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little long for a One-Shot, so it's just a short story. Hope you'll enjoy!

**Barry's POV**

Actually, Barry Allen has not expected something likely to this to happen.

 The following situation took place: Again, for the whatever-often-time, Captain Cold alias Leonard Snart did something that caused Barry to run and try to stop him.

 Well, while Snart just wanted to rob a bank and Barry just wanted to stop him from doing exactly that, some meta was thinking it was a good idea to play a little game with them. Whoever it was found it extremely funny to lock them in a small, dark room. Wow. This was so not kindergarten-child-play. Sorry, was that sarcasm there?

 Apparently, the villain called it a night after snickering a bit, telling them to have a nice long stay and left Barry and Snart alone locked up in the mentioned room.

 "What a dick," Snart commented on the actions of the meta.

 "Surprising this comes from you," Barry snapped. "You're the very reason we're here in the first place, so you better think of a way we can get out of here."

 "What am I supposed to do?," Snart said in defense. "The door is locked for good. And the window we could sneak out of doesn't exist."

 Barry threw his arms to his head. "For God's sake, are you really that dumb? What about your ice pistol?"

 "What about your superpowers, huh?"

 "It's not gonna work."

 "And why so?"

 "Because it was a meta who locked this door and it seemed very sure we can't break out." Barry was nearly proud of this realization. Nearly.

 "See? Why should I waste my gun on this crap? We're not getting out."

 He has a point, Barry grudgingly had to admit to himself.

 "Fine," he gave in, "but what are we supposed to do? This is a dark, empty room. How is that entertaining?"

 "Maybe he hid a camera in here, like in that one game I saw a Let's Play of. They placed cameras everywhere to watch a little girl. But she was aware of it. It was because some ghost or whatever was connected with her and monsters tried to do something to her."

 Barry gave him a look that was more than disturbed. "You know what? I don't understand what you are talking about and I don't want to know."

 Snart shook his head. "No, no, you got it all wrong, the Let's Play isn't like-"

 "I don't want to know, Cold."

 "OK."

 It was silent. Then, Barry started to run through the small room.

 "What are you doing." Snart leaned in a niche between two lockers, trying not to be overrun by Barry.

 "I'm searching for something to get us out of here," Barry responded absently.

 "You're wasting your time," Snart said. "See, if neither your powers or your gun can help us by leaving this room, whoever it is playing this game with us, won't be so silly to leave something in here for us to get out."

 Barry pointed a finger at Snart, sudden rage taking a hold on him. "IT IS INDEED A GAME, SNART. SO MAYBE, WE CAN FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE. MAYBE, HE WANTS US TO. BUT NOT WITH OUR TOOLS OR POWERS, BUT WITH A DAMN THING HE LEFT HERE FOR US TO FIND!"

 Snart looked down at his cold gun, drew it to his chest and began to stroke it. "He didn't mean it," he whispered, "you're not a tool."

 Barry let out a frustrated grunt. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you, it's just a gun!"

 "Calm down there," Snart said, looking at Barry with a cool look on his face. "It's not the end of the world, we're gonna get out."

 "And who will let us out, huh? The Police?"

**Snart's POV**

 Snart shivered. He surely hasn't thought of that, yet. "Not icing you is a plus point, I guess." Plus - did the speedster _care_ if he got in jail? Oh, he was surely coming back to that thought. Just not yet.

 "Having entered this building in attempt to steal the money is a minus point, though."

 Snart smirked. "Right you are."

 They fell silent once again. For minutes, stretching into hours, nothing happened.

 Then, all of a sudden, a snicker filled it.

 "Hello, boys."

 Snart cringed. "I'm not a boy anymore."

 There was snickering again. "Well, hello boy and the one, who isn't a boy anymore." There was a short silence. "I would like to explain the rules of my game."

 "We are listening," Barry said, getting on his feet and pressing his ear to the door.

 "Don't worry, stand back, you'll hear it," the voice of their ... keeper said. "The rules are, that I want you two to confess. Confess, how you really feel about each other. And express your feelings." Again, snickering filled the silence.

 Snart could swear he felt the tension filling the room, leaving him desperate for the keeper to continue.

 "That is everything.", the keeper finally said and the tension left them. "Now, please feel free to play. And no cheating! Honesty wins, don't forget that!"

 They waited for a small amount of time, but the voice didn't come back.

 "This is easy," Barry said. "I can't stand you. So, I'll just show that to you until the door opens. And how do you feel?"

 "You're a pain in the ass. I'll just ignore you."

 Something told Snart that it wasn't going to be this easy.

**Barry's POV**

 "Why is nothing happening?" Barry demanded to know after about half an hour of Flash telling Captain Cold how much he disliked him and Captain Cold ignoring Flash.

 "Don't know," was Snart's answer.

 "We're doing it all wrong! There must be more."

 "Can't you talk to your little friends?" Snart gestured into the direction of Barry's head.

 "No," Barry said. "For some reason, it doesn't work. I tried before."

 "Huh," made Snart.

 "Huh?" Barry scoffed. "That's all you have to say?"

 Snart looked at him with his light greenish blue eyes. They gave him this Can't-touch-this atmosphere that Barry had to admit was kinda cool. Especially with the small smirk Snart often decorated his face with.

 But there was no smirk. Just a glare that had something in it. Something that made a shiver run down Barry's spine. Immediately, he felt uncomfortable.

 He sure shouldn't have been so rude.

 "I have a lot more to say if you'd like to hear some of it. First, why are you so rude? I do nothing more than try and come up with solutions myself and all you can do is shout on about how stupid I am to consider them. Because of course, brilliant Barry Allen has thought of them first."

 "It's not like you don't make me feel stupid, too," Barry said taken aback. His head was lowered and he looked like a puppy that got hit. Wow, Snart regretted his words in no time. But he wasn't the sort of person to say sorry real often, he more or less was quiet and then said something that put a smile on the other person's face. He made them feel better, after he made them feel bad for something. That was good, right? He erased his faults.

 "I think we can get outta here," Snart said. "We just need to be honest. So now, quiet thinking time, you in?"

 He looked at Barry in a thrown, hiding his hope and want to give Barry all the courage he needed.

 They spent several moments just sitting there thinking.

 "I don't know!" Barry jumped up. Snart watched him with icy eyes from where he was leaning against an old locker.

 "What do you not know?" Snart demanded to know.

 "How I feel about you. I mean yeah, you're a pain in the ass and annoying and just so much you it drives me crazy. But what do I feel?"

 "I think you just said it," Snart commented.

 "We knew already I didn't like you," Barry said.

 "No, I think that's not true. I annoy you and you annoy me. I drive you crazy by being me. Find out who I am."

 "Stop being so reasonable," Barry groaned. "You're giving me a headache."

 Snart chuckled. "Just think and come up with something at least. Or describe it."

 "And if I can't?"

 "I'll get caught by the police, break out a few weeks after and then I'll be a pain in the ass again. But if you help me to get out of here and I do the same for you, we could just ... get out of each other's lives."

 "Yeah? You'll never be out of my life. You won't leave the city!"

 "I love it here!" Snart said in defiance.

 "I know." Barry smiled slightly. "And? What are you planning to do to get out of my way? You won't rob anymore?"

 "No, I will still rob and steal and all of those things. Because I'm good at it."

 "Woah. No false modestly, OK?"

 Snart laughed out loud. "You know, you're annoying, but I kinda like you, kid."

 "Why is it you're always calling me kid?"

 "I'm older than you. Like 20 years or something."

 Barry said nothing. His expression was warped in a weird way. Almost frustrated. "What? You're that old?"

 "Make it sound like it's a crime to get older," Snart smiled.  "Year by year."

 Barry's hands began to shake.

 "Calm down there, what's wrong? I'm sorry I'm not Peter Pan, boy."

  Barry looked up to Snart. "Yeah, you're right," he forced himself to say and his hands stopped shaking.

 "Was this a normal reaction or is something wrong with your speedster-whatever?"

 "Spee-"

 "You know what I mean, Barry, don't make this more complicated than it is."

 "Fine. No, nothing's wrong."

 "But what was it then?"

 Barry gave Snart an annoyed look. "Are you going to discuss this further or are you accepting that my hands simply shook?"

Snart raised an eyebrow. "So fast?" He smirked. "Didn't know that. Hey, have you used that-"

 "It's the speed force!" Barry interrupted him. "OK, I am really frustrated and annoyed by this whole situation!" Barry breathed out loud.

 Snart laughed humorlessly. "Really?" He stepped closer. "Or were you just shocked that I was so old? Or ... let's say ..." Snart licked his lips teasingly. "... frustrated?"

 Barry couldn't believe it. This, this whole thing. It was so surreal. So surreal.

 And still, he could see that the fur collar of Coat's jacket applied the dust in the air to them and Snart's eyes scanned his face for a change of expression.

 Which he definitely got.

 "I don't care how old you are." Barry tried not to blink, not knowing why.

 "Sure you don't." Snart backed away and relieved, Barry loosened his shoulders a bit. He didn't know he was tensing up, but he must have been because his muscles seemed to thank him quietly.

 "Yes, I don't," Barry stressed.

 "I got that right about now." Oh, how Barry wished he could wipe off this smirk from Snart's face.

 "Good."

 "Good."

 They stared at each other.

 "And what are we doing now?" Barry asked.

 "Don't know. Will it frustrate you more if I sit down for a bit? Because I am a little tired, you know."

 "No, but don't fall asleep. I'll think for a bit."

 Snart nodded at that and sunk down at a shelf that contained some boxes and closed his eyes.

 Barry searched his mind for a feeling when he watched Snart sitting there.

He felt the sudden urge to make Snart talk to him, have to have contact to him. He didn't want them to stay in here any longer. Because if the police came, Snart wouldn't be safe.

Save. _They can't get him._

**Snart's POV  
**

 The light was too dull to actually have a great time half asleep on the hard floor, leaning against a metal shelf. At least his jacket padded his back a little, so it wasn't so bad.

 "Having a good shot at me?" Snart asked. His eyes had opened and captured Barry's gaze.

 "I'm trying to figure my feelings out. Not so easy, if you ask me." Barry braced his shoulders.

**Barry's POV**

 Snart's stare was as impenetrable as a frozen sea."If you say so."

 Barry snorted. "Do you know what you feel, yet?"

 "Maybe." Snart smiled again.

 "So?"

 "I asked first."

 "Really?" What was this - a kindergarten? He felt like he said that before today. Oh right, the stupid face who brought him in this situation. Which was fucked up, because what did he feel for Snart he couldn't know about? He practically admitted everything to himself he already knew.

"Yes. Really."

"I don't," Barry lied.

Snart's POV

 So, they were doing it the hard way.

 "You really want me on your heels forever." Snart clicked his tongue - unusual for him. "Why do you care if I get caught?"

 Barry looked confused. "What?"

 "You know, sooner or later, the cops will show up here. You can zoom away, I cannot do this little trick. You will have to leave me behind, though, or the Flash will be an accomplice of Cold. And of course you don't want that, right?"

 Barry sighted. His shoulders were down, his head lowered. "That's not the reason," he said quietly.

 "What?"

**Barry's POV**

 Barry sighted again. "I - um, I -" All of a sudden, he didn't know what to say, how to put his thoughts in words.

 "Barry," Snart said urgently.

 "Snart," Barry responded.

 "Don't play games, Barry."

"I wouldn't. You're the one playing games here. What do you want?"

 "To get out of here and get out of here without having the police standing in front of the door preferably," Snart smirked. "And your feelings towards me are?"

 "You know your feelings, why don't you start?"

 "Because I know and you don't."

 "Then what do you know?"

 "Just tell me."

 "It's nothing ... specific."

 "Barry. Spit. It. _Out_."Snart made sure to stretch the "out" especially long.

 Barry cleared his throat really carefully, before saying: "Idon'tknowifthisisafeelingthatIhavebutIdon'twantthepolicetogetyouwhyisthatwellIdon'tknowbutmaybeit'sbecauseIcareaboutyouorIdon'tknowI'llstoptalkingOK." And he inhaled deeply.

 "In English please," Snart said.

 "Listen, I told you already."

 Snart looked at his long, lean fingers and then Barry found himself pinned on a locker.

 "Just tell me again. Slower this time."

 Barry could barely concentrate, Snart's fingers were pressed on his arms and he used his whole body to press him against the cold metal locker behind him.

 "Fine. I don't want the police to get you."

 "We were there already, why don't you want them to get me?"

 Barry swallowed.

 "Kid. WHY."

 "I-I can't."

 Snart sighted a heavy sight. "Please, Barry. I don't want me to get caught either. We're on one site here."

 Barry drawled in a shaky breath. "OK."

 "OK."

 "It's because I care." Barry looked up to the cealing, not able to look Snart in the eye. "I care about you. I may even like you, I don't know."

 The air seemed to get thicker the seconds the words were out. Barry could hear Snart breathing in front of him, Body still pressed to his, more leaning than holding. But Barry didn't move even an inch. Snart's breath met Barry's exposed throat, went over his face. He was watching Barry really closely, Barry could feel his blue eyes on him. Scanning every cell of his exposed skin.

 Then Barry finally dared to look down and meet Snart's gaze.

 Snart's eyes were filled with something like shock, the blue nearly white in the light and his mouth opened just a little. He seemed frozen, cold eyes searching Barry's.

 "I care, too," Snart said. It was nothing more but a breath, Snart breathing the words like he couldn't believe them. Not the caring part though. But the "too". Like he didn't know Barry cared.

 Did he think Barry wanted him dead?

 Did he really think that?

 Barry's eyes drew away from Snart's eyes and found themselves captured by his lips.

 This little white line on his upper lip. Where did that come from?

 Barry still wondered, not noticing Snart getting closer before he thought: _Hey, are they becoming bigger?_ And then: _Don't be ridiculous Barry, lips don't become bigger from looking at them._ Then: _Soft..._

He'd closed his eyes, feeling cold, soft lips pressed against his own, slowly moving side-to-side over his own. His brain had been shut down by the feeling, but now it was like he'd been thrown in the present again. His eyes opened up bright.

 Wait. Snart kissed him - correction, was still kissing him. What? No.

 Snart laid his head to the side - just a little bit. _This has to be a dream._ His hands cupped Barry's face. _This can't be real._ Snart deepened the kiss. _Well, fuck it, if this is just a dream, I might as well not wake up right now._

 Barry closed his eyes and finally kissed back properly.

**Snart's POV  
**

 Barry's lips were soft and warm and everything Snart needed right now.

 His brain was kinda at stand-by, or just sending one message to him: _Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him._

He did. And it didn't matter that Barry still wore his suit.

 Barry felt warm beneath his fingers, an assuring existence. He- "Hello, boys. I like going to the cinema, but this is just ..., well. You're free now."

 Snart and Barry rushed away from each other. "Fine," Barry said, his cheeks burning hot. He barely looked at the Meta's face when he walked out the room. Snart wondered why Barry didn't just run, really run, like red-lightning-like run, but then thought it maybe was because Barry was too startled to do so. Or too embarrassed.

 Whatever, explanation given, move on.

 "Thanks for letting us out," Snart said in the coolest tone he could manage and headed after Barry.

 "Barry!" he shouted when seeing the Flash walk out of the bank a few steps in front of him.

 The speedster stopped and turned around.

 "That was ... nice," he said, trying not to be too smug about it.

 "Was it?" Barry asked, his voice full of guilt. "If that is how I really feel about you, what sort of person does this make me? I mean - I always thought there was good in you, as there is good in all people. But now, I think there is also dark in me if I can -" Barry threw his hands to his head and hid his face.

 "If you can what?" Snart didn't do more than breathing the words, stepping closer. He took Barry's hands away from his face. Barry pressed his lips together and looked at the ground. He looked so weak, _vulnerable_. "Want me?" It was nothing more than a question, but when he forced Barry to look up at him with a hand on his chin, he had tears in his eyes. Snart's heart forgot to beat for a moment, clenched together in pain. "If I can want you too, this way, what does that make me? You're right there's good in me. But there's good and bad inside of everyone, sometimes more, sometimes less. Wanting me does not make you a worse human. And wanting you doesn't make me a better one."

 Barry frowned. "What are you intending to say?"

 "I think you wanting me shows how good you are. I am a liar, a murderer and ... also a thief." Snart shrugged his shoulders.

 "Oh, yeah, the thief-part you nearly forgot, huh?" Barry said, sarcasm filling his voice.

 "No joking-time right now," Snart allowed himself a small smile. "I am all that. But you, you still believe in me, after all that. You're still able to want me." He cupped Barry's face somewhere in his talking, now stroking the other men's cheeks.

 Barry smiled slightly, moving to peck Snart's cheek. "Gotta get out of here, now."

 "Mind to give me a ride home?" They both knew he didn't mean his own.

 "No, not at all."

 Barry took him in his arms in bride-style, then he ran off with him.


End file.
